Always
by Dark Destiny
Summary: WARNINGS ZaGr.. with a twist. song fiction.


This is a Zim/Gaz fic., but with a twist.. Lyrics are "".. the song is "always" by Saliva.  
  
"I hear... a voice say "Don't be so blind"... "  
  
She walked quickly, trying not to see the truth that blew colder then the autumn wind. "It's telling me all these things... " Of course she had seen the signs...  
  
"that you would probably hide... " She had known it for a long time.  
  
"am I... your one and only desire... " She wondered again why she felt the way she did.  
  
"Am I the reason you breathe..." Why she needed him.  
  
"Or am I the reason you cry..." And ignored the cold feeling that lodged it's self in her chest.  
  
"Always... always... always... always... always... always... always... " Her footsteps echoed on the pavement as if to taunt her.  
  
"I just can't live without you..." Every step took her closer to what she didn't want  
  
"I love you..."  
  
"I hate you... "  
  
"I can't get around you..." His smile. "I breathe you..." His touch.  
  
"I taste you... " His mouth.  
  
"I can't live without you..." She wanted him.  
  
"I just can't take any more... this life of solitude..." She was so tired of being alone.  
  
"I guess that I'm out the door... " But her heart was steel "and now I'm done with you..." The truth was so cold.  
  
"I feel... like you don't want me around..." She recalled the times.. "I guess I'll pack all my things..." when he had been distant,  
  
"I guess I'll see you around..." and she had known it but denied it.  
  
"It's all... been bottled up until now..." She had pushed it away but ..  
  
"as I walk out your door..." his house loomed in her vision.  
  
"all I hear is the sound..." A familiar scream shattered the calm of the day.  
  
Always... always... always... always... always... always... always... She paused as the wind blew the scream away the red yellow and orange falling swiftly.. Dying quickly.  
  
"I just can't live without you..." she needed him  
  
I love you...  
  
I hate you...  
  
"I can't get around you... "his crimson eyes  
  
"I breathe you..." his voice saying the things  
  
"I taste you..." his kiss.  
  
"I can't live without you..."his beautiful lies  
  
"I just can't take any more..." but she couldn't hear them any more.  
  
"this life of solitude..." She would be alone again  
  
"I guess that I'm out the door..." She ran to the door  
  
"and now I'm done with you... "She flung the door open  
  
"I love you..."  
  
"I hate you... "  
  
"I can't live without you..." there he was  
  
"I left my head around your heart... " Holding a knife to her Brothers throat  
  
"Why would you tear my world" both of them covered in blood. "apart..."  
  
"Always... always... always... always..." The blood splattered over the walls.  
  
"I see... the" The truth was so cold "Blood all over your hands..." Dib's eyes pleading  
  
"does it make you feel... more like a man..." She asked him then  
  
"was it all... just a part of your plan..." his eyes non repenting  
  
"the pistol's shakin' in my hands..." She couldn't do it  
  
"and all I hear is the sound... "but she had to  
  
Her brother's screams dying down to pathetic whimpers.  
  
"I love you..."  
  
"I hate you..."  
  
"I can't live without you... "He had been so wonderful  
  
"I breathe you..."understanding  
  
"I taste you... " She needed that.  
  
"I can't live without you..." needed him  
  
"I just can't take any more..."his eyes defiant, angry.  
  
"this life of solitude... "She didn't want to be alone again  
  
"I guess that I'm out the door..." He made to move.  
  
"and now I'm done with you..." The knife going toward her chest  
  
I love you...  
  
I hate you...  
  
I can't live without you... "her hands stopped shaking  
  
"I love you..."  
  
"I hate you..."  
  
"I can't live without you..." She fired.  
  
"I just can't take any more..." He fell forward, knife still raised.  
  
"This life of solitude... " She caught him and held him failing to her knees in one last embrace. The hatred in his eyes fading she kissed him one last time.  
  
"I pick myself off the floor..." She let him slide to the floor and stood.  
  
"and now I'm done with you..."  
  
"Always..." she turned away,  
  
"Always..." and walked out the door.  
  
Always...  
  
A/N this fic takes place when they are all older.. not that it really matters. Whenever a ZaGr fic takes place Dib always tries to rush to Gaz's rescue, only to find she does not want or need to be rescued. Well what if for once Dib was right? What if Zim really was using Gaz to get to him? What if Dib was the one who needed to be rescued? There in lies the plot.. I hope you all enjoyed. 


End file.
